Sagrado
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Tu para mi Siempre serás Sagrado". Tokio Hotel. No TWC.


**Sagrado**

"Atención: ha sido confirmado hoy en la madrugada el joven cantante Bill Kaulitz ha salido vivo de su segunda operación de la garganta."

No daba cuenta suelta de lo que escuchaba su cabeza simplemente no procesaba las palabras de aquella mujer pero lo mejor de todo fue ver a todas esas chicas que demostraban su felicidad llorando y brindando palabras de apoyo al grupo.

Una gran ola de sentimientos le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa y angustiada pero sobre todo feliz. Tomó el teléfono y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amiga Isabella para pedir que le acompañara al hospital. Anotó la dirección en un pequeño papel, se alistó prácticamente con lo primero que encontró, es decir, unos pantalones oscuros un poco anchos y una camiseta blanca con un corazón en el centro junto con una chaqueta negra. Espero a Isabella en la entrada de su casa y cuando apenas llego salieron en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar se encontraron con una masa de chicas, todas gritando y algunas llorando y junto a ellas un grupo de cámaras que les grababan mientras unos hombres les hacían preguntas. Miró a su amiga con un poco de preocupación ya que con esa bola de gente no las iban a dejar pasar.

Esperaron un poco y sigilosamente entraron al hospital. Llegaron a la recepción y le dijeron a la joven mujer que tenían en frente que una de ellas se había lastimado el tobillo y que necesitaban algunos vendajes. La joven ni reparó en ellas solo tomo un pequeño botiquín y les guió hasta una pequeña sala donde había una camilla. La joven salió dejando a las chicas en la habitación.

Suspiraron al ver lo fácil que había sido ingresar sin sospechas pero ahora faltaba averiguar en que habitación se encontraba el cantante.

Las chicas escucharon unos murmullos así que siguieron actuando hasta que un joven enfermero se les acerca.

-Chicas que hacen aquí?-

-Nada, solo que mi amiga Isabella se ha doblado el tobillo y pues pedimos unos vendajes para curarle-

-OK, pero si quieres te ayudo-

-No gracias, estamos bien-

El chico iba a decir algo pero escucharon a unos médicos pasar así que callaron mientras estos comentaban la inesperada recuperación de Bill Kaulitz. Casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta al escuchar ese nombre pero trato de disimular lo más que pudo.

-Es impresionante como se ha recuperado, verdad?- Hablaba para el enfermero, que se había sentado en un silla cerca de la puerta.

-Si, es verdad-

-Oye, es solo por preguntar pero… tu no sabes en que habitación esta?- El chico respondió casi inmediatamente pero luego lo pensó y al ver la cara de las chicas comprendió su error.

-Chicas, por favor no hagan nada. Se que ha sido mi error decirles donde está pero por favor no hagan ninguna locura-

-No te preocupes solo vinimos a entregar una cosilla ya luego nos iremos-

-Esta bien, bueno chicas cuídense-

-Gracias-

Pero cuanta suerte, era simplemente impresionante todo lo que les pasaba aunque eso lo pensarían después, ahora solo querían encontrar aquella habitación para verificar que aquel chico estuviera bien.

Buscaron los ascensores y sin hacer mucho ruido fueron en busca de la habitación. Caminaban por los largos pasillos pero sin suerte, hasta que por fin la encontraron, la bendita habitación 483.

Le pidió a Isabella que vigilara por si alguien venia mientras ella entraba a la habitación con mucho sigilo. Para la mayor de sus suertes si estaba allí, el cantante estaba acostado en la cama dormido con su hermano a escasos metros acostado en el sillón tambien dormido. Se sonrió al contemplar esa imagen y poco a poco se fue acercando al chico. Tomó un taburete que tenía a un lado y se sentó al lado del cantante. Lo observó detenidamente, era una imagen angelical. Tomó una de sus manos para brindarle calor aunque este no se enterara y comenzó a hablarle sin saber que él escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.

-Hay Bill no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verte y poder saber que estas bien, ya que de los medios no me fío- Suspiró quedando unos segundos en silencio para luego volver a habla.-Aunque no lo creas había muchas personas preocupadas por ti, te tienes que recuperar, te tienes que mejorar para así poder llenar estadios con muchas fans y conquistarlas con tu voz- Volvió a suspirar.-Así como lo hiciste conmigo. Esto el cantante no lo pudo oír.

Escucho muy cerca ruidos provenientes del hermano gemelo del chico, ella se volteo muy asustada esperando a ser descubierta.

Tom, el hermano del cantante estaba muy cansado aunque tambien aliviado de que su hermano estuviera bien. Se acostó en el sillón para descansar un poco cuando escucha que la puerta se abre, no le dio mucha importancia ya que debía ser una de las enfermeras pero de la nada comenzó a escuchar una voz dulce como un susurro, trato de pensar en quien podría ser pero su cabeza no estaba para más, escucho atentamente las palabras de la misteriosa voz hasta que una frase hizo que su sentido común despertara. "Conquistarlas con tú voz, así como lo hiciste conmigo".Al escuchar esto Tom abrió los ojos algo preocupado y allí la vio. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro que caía en su espalda en forma de ondas, sentada al lado de su hermano tomándole la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios, esta imagen lo enterneció pero luego recapacito, como demonios esa chica había entrado.

Se levantó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pero no sirvió de nada ya que la chica se giró a verlo muy asustada. El se acerco lentamente pero antes de poder articular palabra la chica ya estaba delante de él dándole explicaciones.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quería molestar solo venía a traerte esto- dijo sacando un sobre blanco del cual se apreciaba el nombre de Tom en una bonita caligrafía.

La chica bajo la mirada y en un susurro casi inaudible comentó- además quería ver como seguía Bill- Al escucharla Tom sonrió y ella al entender que la había escuchado se sonrojó a más no poder- bueno Tom a sido un placer haberte visto e igual a tu hermano- se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa a Bill- pero ya es hora de que me valla. Tom asintió con la cabeza y la chica ya estaba a punto de salir cuando escucha una voz.

-No, Espera!- los dos se voltean sorprendidos ya que pensaban que él estaba dormido- Por favor espera- La chica se paro en seco sin poder salir de su asombro hasta que Bill le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el taburete que hace solo unos momentos había ocupado. Bill le brindo una mirada a su hermano y este salió dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Esto la ponía muy nerviosa más de lo que debía mientras que el chico solo le sonreía, esto la tranquilizo un poco pero de todas maneras se sentía un poco incomoda. El chico suspiro haciendo que ella captara toda su atención justo cuando empezó a hablar.

-De verdad lo crees?- la chica lo miró desconcertada por unos segundos hasta que se dispuso a hablar.

-Que cosa?-

-Que las conquisto con la voz- Al escuchar eso palideció para luego ponerse tan colorada como un tomate.

-Me estabas escuchando?- El cantante asintió brindándole una sonrisa, ella le correspondió para luego hablar- Pues entonces te lo diré, si en verdad lo creo. Tus nos conquistas con tu voz y con cada sentimiento que pones en cada canción. Tu para muchas eres realmente especial pero yo lo veo de diferente forma. El chico la miró confuso y ella siguió hablando- Si, para muchas tu eres el chico principal, el que está mas lindo y al que se quieren follar- Al escuchar eso él no pudo contener una pequeña risa y ella le sonrió- En cambio para mi es distinto porque yo no te quiero para mi sola, yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz porque yo soy feliz con solo verte. Con ver tus ojos, tu cara, tu sonrisa yo soy feliz.

Sin más obedeciendo los impulsos de su corazón acaricio la mejilla del chico con mucha dulzura- Por eso siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón- Le tomó una mano del cantante y se la llevó al pecho justo a la altura del corazón así él pudo apreciar su latir acelerado y saber que las palabras de la chica eran sinceras. Se acostó en la cama un poco cansado cerrando los ojos, la chica disponía a irse cuando el toma una mano y aun con los ojos cerrados le pide que se quede, ella le sonríe aunque el no puede verlo y se queda a su lado acariciándole el cabello, el chico se dejaba hacer y por alguna razón disfrutaba su compañía.

Cuando por fin callo rendido la chica volvió a sonreír, le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco a sus labios con la intención de besarlos pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo así que tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Se quedó en el pasillo buscando a su amiga con la mirada pero no la encontró, bajó por las escaleras necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Llegó a la planta baja donde se encontraba la cafetería, entró en ella para poder comprar algo de comer porque en verdad lo necesitaba y allí los vio a Tom y a Isabella hablando y tomando algo que parecía café. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado. Tom al darse cuenta la miró interrogante queriendo saber que había pasado con su hermano a lo que ésta le comunicó que lo había dejado dormido, tom le sonrió. La chica se levantó cosa que intrigó a sus acompañantes.

-Solo voy por algo de comer, muero de hambre- Tom e Isabella sonrieron mientras veían como ella se alejaba. Isabella miró su reloj y se fijó en la hora y se sobresaltó. Eran las 02:00 de la tarde, ya llevaban 3 horas en el hospital pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Se levantó bruscamente, le dijo a Tom unas palabras que poco pudo entender, se disculpo por la forma en que se habían conocido y le pidió que la despidiera de su amiga, luego salió corriendo en dirección hacia la salida.

Tom intentó recapacitar para entender las palabras de Isabella, hasta que dio con las palabras que creyó correctas. "Espero que la leas". No entendió lo que quería decir pero recordó que esa chica le había entregado una carta. La sacó de su bolsillo y la observó detenidamente pendiéndose en la caligrafía con la que estaba escrito su nombre. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que una voz lo despertó.

-No la piensas leer?- Tom la miró indeciso mientras ella se comía un sándwich.

-es de ella?- preguntó evadiendo la primera pregunta. La chica sonrió y asintió para luego seguir comiendo. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que llegaron 2 chicos a los que ella reconoció fácilmente. Tom se levantó y los saludó cordialmente luego intentó presentarles a la chica aunque había olvidado un pequeño detalle, no sabía su nombre. La chica supo la interrogación de Tom así que ella misma se presentó.

-Hola chicos, yo soy Sthefania- los chicos se presentaron y hablaron un poco acerca de Bill, hasta que Gustav no pudo más con la duda y termino preguntando.

-Oye y tú como llegaste aquí?- Ella al escuchar la pregunta comenzó a sonrojarse mientras que los otros 3 la miraban con mucho interés. La chica suspiro y comenzó con el relato.

-Verán, todo comenzó hace 2 años cuando por casualidad de la vida escuche una canción suya, la verdad no tenía idea de quienes eran ni mucho menos como se llamaba esa canción pero de todas formas me atrapó aunque al parecer lo que querían era escapar. El sonido de la batería llego a mis oídos junto con la guitarra y por muy increíble que parezca tambien en bajo. Segundos más tarde pude escuchar su voz, esa voz que apenas comenzó a cantar me hipnotizó. La canción terminó peor aun seguía con la melodía en mi cabeza, poco después descubrí que aquella canción les pertenecía y de alguna forma me atraparon. Fueron formando parte de mí día a día hasta que los hice parte de mi vida y como dice la canción "Ustedes para mí siempre serán sagrados" Por eso me preocupo por ustedes y de lo que les pueda pasar. Así que en cuanto me entere lo de la operación de Bill decidí regresarme a Berlín.

-Eso por mi esta perfecto pero aun no entiendo como llegaste aquí- decía Gustav que aun estaba confundido- ni mucho menos como llegaste a conocer a Tom.

-y a Bill- terminó por decir Tom. Georg y Gustav la miraron intrigados así que no tuvo mas remedio que contar todo lo que le había pasado para poder llegar al lado de Bill.

Los chicos estuvieron conversando un buen rato en la cafetería, hasta que vieron unas enfermeras correr muy asustadas, los 4 se levantaron y siguieron a las enfermeras como si de ellos se tratara aunque rogaban que bill estuviera bien, pero mayor sorpresa al ver que esas enfermeras entraban a la habitación 483, la habitación de Bill, entraron y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Bill estaba completamente pálido mientras enfermeras y doctores le colocaban muchos tubos alrededor. Los sacaron de la habitación ya que el paciente estaba muy grave, así que los chicos se tuvieron que quedar en la sala de espera. Apenas se sentaron Tom se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar mientras pensaba que era lo que había pasado si hace solo unos momentos el se encontraba bien. Georg y Gustav no soportaban ver a Tom de esa forma, tan abatido y destrozado, le dieron palabras de aliento pero nada parecía calmarlo. Estuvieron así 2 largas horas hasta que un médico se acerca a ellos con cara preocupada, se detiene frente a los chicos y pregunta.

-¿Señor Kaulitz?-Los 3 se levantaron de un salto hasta que el médico volvió a hablar.- Lamento informarle que su hermano acaba de entrar en coma.

No sabían que hacer o que decir, Georg se taba los oídos para no escuchar más, Gustav tenia las manos en la cara con suma preocupación, tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenia un expresión de sorpresa mientras se sentaba en la pequeña silla y el médico se iba.

Pero nadie reparo en ella, la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de Georg con una expresión indescifrable mientras que las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus mejillas. Salio corriendo hacia la habitación pero miles de doctores y enfermeras le frenaron, ella hacía todo lo posible por llegar pero la detenían hasta que no pudo más y callo rendida, desmayada en los brazos de un doctor.

La llevaron a la misma sala a la que había entrado con Isabella, así poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, cuando por fin pudo ver se fijo que algo estaba sus pies. Los miró sorprendida por unos momentos y cada uno se fue despertando, al verle sonrieron y le abrazaron, ella solo pudo sonrojarse y dar gracias hasta que pregunto que era lo que le había pasado.

-Corriste hasta la habitación de Bill intentando entrar pero nadie te dejo y forcejaste hasta que te desmayaste- le contesto Georg que era el que se encontraba menos adormilado. No supo que paso luego ya que se quedo dormida del cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que la miraban con preocupación pero al ver que se trataba de Isabella, la abrazó y se hecho a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Isabella la abrazo fuertemente para tranquilizarla pero solo consiguió ponerse a llorar con su amiga.

-No Isabella, porque… porque él y no yo! El tiene tantas cosas, tiene un hermano, buenos amigos y muchas fans que esperan verle, en cambio yo… yo no tengo nada. Mis hermanos se han ido y mis padres se han divorciado, yo no tengo nada que me retenga aquí-

-Claro que si tonta, me tienes a mi o acaso estoy pintada en la pared?-

-No, no lo estas… pero ya sabes de lo que hablo-

-Claro que lo se, yo tambien he pasado por alguna de estas cosas pero como lo se te digo que debes calmarte ya que no querrás que Bill te vea así cuando despierte.

-Si es que lo hace.

Claro que lo hará, eso no debes dudarlo. El despertara te lo aseguro tanto como que me llamo Maria Teresa Juana de la Concepción Pérez Núñez.

-Pero si no te llamas así-

-Ya lo se!- La chica miró a su amiga y comenzó a reír olvidándose un poco de todo lo que la agobiaba.

Por otro lado Gustav no podía creer lo que hace segundos había escuchado. Era increíble la admiración y la dulzura de sus palabras, verdaderamente se sorprendía de aquella chica.

Llego al lado de su amigo y pregunto por Tom ya que no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Georg le respondió que estaba en la habitación de Bill ya que por fin le habían dejado verle. Gustav sonrió para luego sentarse al lado de su amigo y comenzar a meditar acerca de las palabras de Sthefania.

Isabella se acostó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó brindándole apoyo y poco a poco ambas fueron vencidas por el sueño.

Se despertó por la voz de la enfermera que le decía que era hora de su hidratación. Se incorporo un poco aun sin despertar a su amiga y extendió el brazo hacia la enfermera y ésta le coloco la vía para que el suero pasara a sus venas para luego marcharse. Sthefania espero aproximadamente 2 horas hasta que el suero por fin se acabo, con mucho cuidado se quito la vía, la coloco en la mesa y cuidadosamente salio de aquella sala hasta la habitación 483.

Dio pequeños golpes a ver si alguien respondía y como no oyó respuesta alguna se dispuso a entrar en la habitación.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta del estado de aquel chico. Seguía estando pálido y con muchos tubos alrededor. Esto de verdad le partía el alma. Llego hasta su lado, se sentó en el taburete mas cercano, lo tomó de la mano y se estremeció al sentirla tan fría.

No sabia donde se encontraba, todo era muy oscuro pero aun así siguió caminando hasta que encontró una habitación, entro en ella y se fijo como era.

Tenía una cama con sábanas blancas, un armario y unos cuantos cajones con un escritorio y un pequeño espejo.

Se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos y tarareando una canción. Al poco rato siente como empieza a llover, se asoma por la ventana y observa una gran nube gris mientras gruesas gotas de agua chocaban contra ella. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que comenzó a escuchar pequeños susurros que al parecer provenían de afuera. Observó la puerta pero tuvo miedo de salir por ella así que abrió la ventana y así salió de aquella extraña habitación, al hacerlo todo se volvió a oscurecer pero ahora escuchaba con mucha mas claridad aquellos susurros.

-Bill, tienes que despertar. Tienes que abrir los ojos… todos te estamos esperando, te queremos de vuelta… así que por favor despierta.

El no entendía nada, ¿Quién hablaba y de que estaba hablando? Porque decía que tenia que despertar si él en ningún momento había estado dormido.

Muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero sin ninguna respuesta, de repente siente como alo comienza a escurrir por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios y dejarle un sabor salado, eran lágrimas. Pero, ¿de quien? Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta quedarse desmayado en el suelo.

Ya no sabía que hacer y los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar pero es que no encontraba otra forma de desahogarse, le miró la cara al chico y se dio cuenta de que lo había mojado con las lágrimas, tomó un pañuelo y le limpio la cara pero al llegar a sus labios tuvo de nuevo la tentación de besarlos. Se lo pensó unos momentos y miró hacia la puerta con temor a que alguien pudiera verla, pero luego de unos momentos se acerco a los labios del chico y lo besó.

Estuvo así solo segundos pero igual se sintió en el cielo aunque aquellos labios estuvieran casi inertes. Así se queso solo momentos para luego separar sus labios de él y escuchar un gracias proveniente de su boca. Se sorprendió de verlo y más con una sonrisa, se separó bruscamente de él incorporándose en el taburete mirando el suelo muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

Al ver su comportamiento y sus mejillas sonrojadas su sonrisa se ensanchó, le tomó de la mano y prácticamente la obligo a mirarle, rápidamente ella comenzó a disculparse.

-Esto… pues… yo…yo lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención pero…

-Hey tranquila, todo esta bien además… sino hubiera sido por ti aun estaría dormido. La chica no entendió sus palabras así que lo miró interrogante.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Como que sin mi estarías dormido?

-Es cierto gracias a ti he podido despertar, gracias a tus palabras, a todo lo que has hecho por mi. La chica no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente sorprendida de sus palabras y muy embobada al ver su expresión tan serena y tranquila.

Como si nada hubiera pasado y aquellas palabras nunca hubieran salido de su boca la chica comenzó a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de besos por toda la cara gritando eufóricamente ¡HAS DESPERTADO!

Mientras el chico sonreía y respondía al abrazo. Todo ese escándalo hizo que el doctor y los chicos entraran precipitadamente a la habitación.

Nadie creía lo que veía, hay estaba él, Bill Kaulitz el joven chico que solo hace unas horas había entrado en coma, despierto muy sonriente mientras una chica lo abrazaba. Tom al ver a su hermano no dudó en acercarse a él y unirse al abrazo, Sthefania estuvo hay unos momentos para luego dejar a los 2 hermanos y correr a los brazos de Isabella. Georg y Gustav se abrazaron y luego fueron donde los hermanos para unirse en un abrazo colectivo.

Después de un rato el doctor pidió que se retiraran ya que tenía que hacerle una revisión a Bill. Todos obedecieron y uno a uno fue abandonando la habitación pero cuando ella iba a hacerlo él la llamó. La chica se acerco un poco confusa, el doctor solo esperaba en la puerta, el chico sonrió y le tomó la mano acto seguido ella también lo hizo y se sentó en el taburete. El le tomó la barbilla y sus ojos chocaron, lentamente él se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios. Ella no sabia que hacer estaba perdida en un mar se sensaciones. El sonrió y cerrando los ojos la besó. Luego ella salió de la habitación ya que el doctor tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se reunió con todos en la cafetería. Todos la atacaban con preguntas como: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué le hiciste? Y una de doble sentido. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron allá dentro que tardaste tanto?

Ella evadía las preguntas como podía ya que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y escapó de las fieras diciendo que buscaría algo para comer ya que no había probado bocado desde ayer.

Están todos en la habitación hablando muy animadamente mientras Bill comentaba lo que había "soñado" mientras estaba en coma pero en ningún momento dejaba de ver a Sthefania cosa que su hermano no paso desapercibido. Pasada la tarde los chicos se despidieron ya que estaban muy cansados, dejando a los hermanos solos.

-Muy bien, ahora me vas a decir que fue todo eso-

-De que hablas?-

-No te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que hablo. Bill no decía nada solo miraba a un punto fijo.- Oh vamos Bill cuéntame. El chico suspiró ya que sabía que no podía evadir a su hermano.

-La verdad no lo se- Esa respuesta no le gustó para nada a Tom así que se cruzó de brazos frente a su hermano.

-Pero dime que fue lo que paso. Bill miró a su hermano directamente y comenzó a contar todo lo relacionado con su sueño y todo lo que paso después de el, incluyendo el beso que le había dado a Sthefania.

Tom se sorprendió de esa reacción por parte de su hermano y siguieron hablando hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.

Por la mañana Tom salió de la habitación dejando una pequeña nota donde decía que saldría con Isabella. Bill la observó con una sonrisa, ya presentía que algo iba a pasar entre esos 2. Estuvo mirando televisión hasta eso de las 09:00 cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió para darle paso a ella. Estaba con unos pantalones un poco anchos y una simple camiseta blanca con algunos dibujos en negro y rojo acompañado de una chamarra negra. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el taburete a su lado y le sonrió, el estaba un poco nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle así que suspiro y se calmo un poco. Ella lo miraba expectante esperando a que él dijera algo.

La miró directamente a los ojos y con mucho valor le pidió que los acompañara en La gira Europea. Ella estaba en un estado de shock, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, abrazando al cantante. Estaba muy feliz y en verdad quería irse junto a él pero simplemente no podía.

Se separo de él y lo miró seria. El chico al ver el cambio tan radical comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Bill, yo de verdad no se que decir… esto es algo increíble pero yo no puedo acompañarte porque yo… yo me regreso a España hoy mismo.

Si antes se sentía nervioso ahora estaba aterrado. Como era posible que encontraba a alguien a quien no le importara la fama, alguien que realmente lo quería conocer por quien es y no por lo que tiene y ese alguien se fuera de su lado. Apenas escucho que la chica se iba le dijo que él se iría con ella pero a cambio recibió una respuesta que lo dejo helado.

-No puedo dejar que vengas conmigo aunque eso sea lo que mas deseo, no puedo dejar que lo abandones todo solo por mí. Yo no me perdonaría saber que gracias a mí muchas chicas en el mundo no van a poder verte o escucharte mientras yo podré hacerlo todos los días. Recuerda Bill, yo soy feliz si tú estas feliz. Por eso tú para mí siempre serás Sagrado.

Después de esas sinceras palabras el no pudo controlar sus impulsos y la besó. La chica sonrió agradecida para luego salir de la habitación y así salir de la vida del cantante.


End file.
